3.22 Hinter dem Spiegel, Teil 1
„'Hinter dem Spiegel, Teil 1'“ ist die 22. Episode und die erste Hälfte des zweiteiligen Staffelfinales der 3. Staffel und die insgesamt 71. Episode von Lost. Während der Großteil der Überlebenden auf dem Weg zum Sendeturm ist, greifen die Anderen das Strandlager an. In der Zwischenzeit bemüht Charlie sich, seine immer aussichtsloser werdende Mission in der Spiegel-Station durchzuführen. In dieser Episode gibt es erstmals eine Voraus- statt einer Rückblende. Sie zeigt einen Teil von Jacks Leben nach der Insel. Inhalt Geschehnisse auf der Insel Sayid hat sich selbst, Jin und Bernard als Schützen für die Falle ausgewählt, die sie den die Anderen gestellt haben. Er verlangt, dass Jack verspricht, die anderen Überlebenden zum Sendeturm zu führen und nicht zurückzukehren, egal was auch am Strand passiert. Sayid ist bereit zu sterben, damit alle anderen gerettet werden können, und Jack versteht ihn. Währenddessen befindet Charlie sich in der Spiegel-Station und wurde an einen Stuhl gefesselt. Greta und Bonnie, die beiden Bewohnerinnen der Station, verhören ihn und er erklärt, dass Juliet zu den Überlebenden übergelaufen ist und ihnen von dieser Station erzählt hat. Die beiden betreten einen kleinen Raum, um Ben zu kontaktieren. Dabei lassen sie jedoch die Tür offen, sodass Charlie das Gespräch mithören kann. Außerdem kann er das gelbe Blinklicht in dem Raum sehen, von dem Desmond ihm erzählt hat. Als Ben fragt, wer von den Überlebenden da ist, ruft er seinen Namen. Dann informiert Bonnie Ben über Juliets Verrat, was am anderen Ende wiederum von Richard Alpert und Mikhail mitgehört wird. Ben befiehlt Mikhail, zur Station zu gehen und herauszufinden, warum Charlie dort ist. Dabei gibt er zu, dass er die Anderen über den Status der Station angelogen hat. Mikhail fragt, was Juliet den Überlebenden wohl sonst noch verraten hat, und Ben versucht sofort das Angriffsteam zu kontaktieren. Er bleibt jedoch erfolglos, da sie ihre Funkgeräte bereits deaktiviert haben. Das Team der Anderen, das von Ryan Pryce und Tom angeführt wird, beginnt damit, die markierten Zelte zu durchsuchen. Als sie realisieren, dass die Zelte leer sind, ist es bereits zu spät - Sayid und Bernard schießen auf das Dynamit und lösen große Explosionen aus, bei denen Ivan, Diane und drei weitere Andere sterben. Jin verfehlt jedoch sein Ziel und tötet zwei Andere (Luke und Matthew) in einem folgenden Feuergefecht. Schließlich schaffen es die verbliebenen Anderen jedoch, die drei zu überwältigen. Jacks Gruppe hat in einiger Entfernung eine Rast eingelegt und hört zwei der drei angekündigten Explosionen sowie den anschließenden Schusswechsel. Die Überlebenden und besonders Rose und Sun sind besorgt darüber, was falsch gelaufen sein könnte, aber Jack drängt die anderen dazu, sich an den Plan zu halten. thumb|left|250px|Eine der Fallen schnappt zu. Charlie erzählt Bonnie und Greta, dass er den Störsender abschalten wird, egal was sie ihm antun. Bonnie informiert ihn darüber, dass nur sie, Greta und Ben den Code kennen, den man für die Deaktivierung benötigt, aber Charlie erwidert, dass er keinen Code braucht, da die Station bald unter Wasser stehen wird. Als Bonnie ihn fragt, was Charlie dann tun will, antwortet er gelassen, dass er dann sterben wird. Tom informiert Ben über Funk darüber, dass sieben der Anderen bei dem Angriff gestorben sind und Ben weist ihn an, Jin zu erschießen, damit Sayid und Bernard enthüllen, wo die Überlebenden hinwollen. Jin besteht darauf, dass keiner von ihnen redet, und Sayid sagt, dass die Anderen sie sowieso umbringen werden. Pryce bringt ihn jedoch mit einem Schlag zu schweigen und Bernard gerät in Panik. Er gesteht, dass Jack mit den anderen zum Sendeturm unterwegs ist, damit sie das Satellitentelefon von Naomi verwenden können. Außerdem erzählt er, Karl hätte sie darüber informiert, dass die Anderen ihren Angriff vorverlegen. Ben realisiert, dass Alex ihn verraten haben muss, und befiehlt Tom, die drei Gefangenen doch noch nicht umzubringen. befiehlt das weitere Vorgehen.]] Am nächsten Morgen arbeitet Ben an einer Karte und berechnet eine Route, um Jack abzufangen, damit er es ihm ausreden kann, Naomis Schiff zu kontaktieren. Richard will ihn begleiten, aber Ben befiehlt ihm, „wie geplant“ mit den restlichen Anderen zum Tempel zu gehen. Alex fragt Ben, ob sie ihn begleiten darf, und er erlaubt es ihr überraschenderweise. Ben meint, es wäre eine gute Idee und Alex wolle bestimmt auch Karl wiedersehen. Desmond kommt auf dem Auslegerkanu über der Spiegel-Station wieder zu sich und realisiert, dass Charlie alleine hinabgetaucht ist. Kurz darauf wird er von Mikhail beschossen, der am Strand steht. Da Desmond unbewaffnet ist und keine andere Alternative sieht, beschließt er, ebenfalls zur Station zu tauchen. Er taucht im U-Boot-Dock auf und Charlie weist ihn sofort an, sich ein Versteck zu suchen. Bonnie und Greta befinden sich währenddessen wieder in dem anliegenden Raum und haben dieses Mal die Tür geschlossen. Sie bemerken jedoch durch ein Bullauge, dass Charlie sich anscheinend mit jemandem unterhält. Sie kommen heraus und konfrontieren Charlie. Dieser gibt vor, einen Ohrwurm zu haben und singt „''You All Everybody“. Bonnie ist so genervt von Charlie, dass sie beschließt, sich eine Harpune zu holen, um Charlie damit zu foltern, und geht auf den Schrank zu, in dem Desmond sich versteckt. In dem Moment taucht Mikhail mit einer Tauchausrüstung im U-Boot-Dock auf. thumb|right|200px|[[Mikhail in der Spiegel-Station.]] Mikhail sagt, er dachte, dass die beiden einen Auftrag in Kanada ausführen sollten, und sie antworten, Ben hätte ihnen befohlen zu lügen. Mikhail holt ein Messer hervor und nähert sich Charlie. Um Mikhail davon abzuhalten enthüllt Charlie, dass mit der Station ausgehende Signale blockiert werden, was Mikhail zu verwirren scheint. In dem Moment ertönt ein Signal und Bonnie sagt, dass es Ben sein wird, und Mikhail will selbst mit ihm sprechen. Ben rechtfertigt ihm gegenüber seine Lüge über die Spiegel-Station damit, dass er dadurch die Insel und die Sicherheit ihrer Bewohner gesichert hat. Er gibt Mikhail den Befehl, Charlie und auch Bonnie und Greta umzubringen, um damit sicherzustellen, dass der Störsender in Betrieb bleibt. Mikhail fragt, woher er weiß, dass Ben nicht Bonnie und Greta den Befehl gegeben hat, ihn zu töten, worauf Ben erwidert: „''Wenn ich's getan hätte, Mikhail, dann wärst du schon längst tot.“ Die Überlebenden legen auf ihrem Weg zum Sendeturm eine Rast ein, um ihre Wasserflaschen an einem Flusslauf aufzufüllen. Kate begibt sich zu Sawyer und sagt, dass sie zum Strand zurückkehren sollten, um Sayid, Jin und Bernard zu helfen, aber Sawyer teilt ihre Meinung nicht. Sie versucht eine Reaktion zu provozieren, indem sie betont, wie ungesprächig er ist, seit er mit Locke weg war, aber Sawyer geht nicht darauf ein. Auch als Kate zur Sprache bringt, dass sie schwanger sein könnte, reagiert er nicht. Zwanzig Minuten, nachdem die Gruppe wieder aufgebrochen ist, verkündet Sawyer, dass er zum Strand zurückkehren wird, und erzählt Kate, er wolle nicht, dass sie mitkommt. Juliet will ihn begleiten und erzählt von einem Waffenversteck der Anderen, das sie kennt. Zum Abschied gibt sie Jack einen intensiven Kuss und sagt ihm hoffnungsvoll, dass er nicht auf sie warten muss. Während Juliet davongeht beobachtet Jack Kates Reaktion. Als die beiden kurz stehen bleiben, weil Kate einen Stein im Schuh hat, versichert Jack ihr, dass Sawyer nicht will, dass sie mit zum Strand zurückkehrt, weil er sie dadurch beschützen will. Er vergleicht es mit seiner eigenen Bitte, nicht zurückzukehren, um ihn zu retten, als er ihnen die Flucht aus der Hydra-Station ermöglicht hat. Auf ihre Nachfrage, warum Jack sich so sehr für Sawyer einsetzt, antwortet Jack: „''Weil ich dich liebe.“ Kurz nach der Trennung von der restlichen Gruppe findet Sawyer wieder zu seinem alten Selbst zurück und fragt Juliet über ihre Beziehung zu Jack aus. Nachdem sie ihm schlagfertige Antworten geben konnte, gesteht sie, dass es gar kein Waffenversteck gibt und dass sie es nur gesagt hat, damit Jack sie gehen lässt. Als Sawyer sie fragt, warum sie zum Strand zurückkehren will, sagt sie „Karma“. Sie stellt ihm dieselbe Frage, auf die er jedoch keine Antwort hat. s Vision von Walt.]] Kurz darauf werden die beiden von Hurley eingeholt, der die beiden begleiten will. Sawyer lehnt es jedoch ab und sagt, dass Hurley im Weg stehen wird und dass deswegen Menschen sterben könnten. Hurley bleibt tief getroffen zurück, während Sawyer und Juliet ihren Weg zum Strand fortsetzen. Während Ben und Alex eine Rast einlegen, fragt sie Ben, warum er ihr erlaubt hat, ihn zu begleiten. Er erklärt, dass er sie zu ihrer neuen Familie führt, weil sie ihn verraten hat. Alex argumentiert damit, dass Ben Karl schlecht behandelt hat, woraufhin Ben erklärt, er hätte nicht gewollt, dass Karl Alex schwängert. Sie fragt, warum er die Überlebenden nicht einfach gehen lässt, aber Bens Antwort lautet nur: „''Weil ich es nicht kann, Alex.“ Locke kommt etwa einen Tag nach Bens Attentat in dem Massengrab wieder zu sich. Er kann seine Beine nicht bewegen, schafft es aber, einen Revolver zu erreichen, der bei einer der Leichen liegt. Er überprüft die Munition, spannt den Hahn und richtet die Pistole auf seinen Kopf. Er wird jedoch von Walt unterbrochen, der plötzlich am Grab steht. Walt sagt, dass Locke aufstehen muss, weil er „eine Aufgabe“ hat. Unmittelbar, nachdem er den Satz beendet hat, erscheint ein Grinsen in Lockes Gesicht. Vorausblende nach seiner Zeit auf der Insel.]] Jack, der mittlerweile einen Vollbart trägt, sitzt in einem Flugzeug und wirkt sehr mitgenommen und depressiv. Er bittet die Flugbegleiterin um einen weiteren Drink. Sie weist ihn jedoch darauf hin, dass sie in 20 Minuten landen werden und schlägt ihm vor, eine Zeitung zu lesen. Das Flugzeug erbebt, weil es in eine Turbulenz gerät und der Pilot macht eine Durchsage, um die Passagiere zu beruhigen. Jack nimmt sich eine der Zeitungen und einer der Artikel fällt ihm besonders ins Auge. Er reißt den Artikel heraus und steckt ihn ein. Spät in der Nacht fährt Jack mit seinem Wagen auf die Sixth Street Bridge und hält dort an. Er liest noch einmal den Zeitungsartikel und fängt an zu weinen. Dann versucht er, jemanden anzurufen, erreicht jedoch nur eine Mailbox. Nachdem er die kurze Nachricht „''Hey, ich bin's. Ich, äh … ich hab gelesen …''“ hinterlassen hat, steigt er aus und klettert auf das Geländer der Brücke. will Selbstmord begehen.]] ist schwanger.]] Er sagt: „''Vergib mir''“, und bereitet sich darauf vor, in den Tod zu springen, als es hinter ihm zu einem Autounfall kommt. Anstatt zu springen steigt er wieder vom Geländer herunter und rennt zu dem Auto, um die Unfallopfer zu retten. Jack hat sich bei der Rettung eine Wunde an der Stirn zugefügt, die in einem Krankenhaus genäht wird. Die schwangere Sarah betritt den Raum, da sie immer noch darüber informiert wird, sobald Jack einen Unfall hat. Sie fragt ihn, ob er betrunken ist, was er verneint. Dann fragt sie, warum er um 2 Uhr morgens herumfährt. Doch anstatt ihr zu antworten, fragt er sie, ob sie ihn mitnehmen kann. Sie sagt, dass dies „unpassend“ wäre, und verlässt den Raum. Am nächsten Tag steht Jack vor dem Krankenbett der Frau, die er bei dem Autounfall gerettet hat. Er sieht sich mit zitternden Händen ihre Krankenakte an und nimmt dann einige Oxycodon-Pillen. Kurz darauf kommt Dr. Rob Hamill herein, der neue Chefarzt der Chirurgie. Die Frau hat eine Wirbelsäulenverletzung und Jack will die Operation durchführen. Hamill erlaubt es ihm jedoch nicht und weist ihn an, nach Hause zu gehen und sich auszuruhen. Als Jack das Krankenhaus verlässt, winkt ihm der achtjährige Sohn der Frau zu. Wissenswertes Allgemeines * Das Kennzeichen von Jacks Auto ist „2SAQ321“. Dasselbe Kennzeichen wird in den Filmen „''Jungfrau (40), männlich, sucht …''“ und „''The Italian Job''“ verwendet. * Er fährt einen Ford Bronco der ersten Generation. * Das Mobiltelefon, das Jack in der Vorausblende benutzt, ist ein Motorola KRZR K1m, das Ende 2006 veröffentlicht wurde. * Die Telefonnummer, die Jack wählt, lautet 310-555-0148. Die Vorwahl 310 gehört zu West Los Angeles oder South Bay. Sie umfasst jedoch auch Catalina Island, Malibu und Compton. * Ryan Pryce sagt „Sayonara“ zu Jin. Sayonara ist Japanisch und bedeutet „Auf Wiedersehen“. * Das Flüstern, das zu hören ist, kurz bevor Locke Walt sieht, ist nicht genau definierbar. Die am meisten akzeptierten Interpretationen sind „Help me“ („Hilf mir“), „Naomi – I don't know that name“ („Naomi – den Namen kenne ich nicht“) und „I have hell to pay“ („Ich muss eine Menge bezahlen“). * Der Zeitungsausschnitt, den Jack einsteckt, ist vom 5. April 2007. Damit findet diese Vorausblende etwa zweieinhalb Jahre nach dem Absturz von Flug 815 statt. Der Artikel stammt von Seite B4 der L.A. Times. Produktion * Im Staffelfinale kommen erneut alle aufgeführten Darsteller vor. * Damon Lindelof und Carlton Cuse haben in der englischen Fassung Cameo-Auftritte in Form von Stimmen: Lindelof spricht die Durchsage des Piloten und Cuse den Bericht von „Action 8 News“ über den Autounfall. * Malcolm David Kelley (Walt) und Julie Bowen (Sarah) kommen in dieser Episode vor und werden auch in den Eröffnungscredits aufgeführt. Um die Überraschung jedoch nicht zu ruinieren, wurden sie in der Pressemitteilung von ABC nicht erwähnt. * In der gesamtem Episode werden Variationen eines Stücks verwendet, das Michael Giacchino ursprünglich für die Pilotfolge geschrieben hat. * Malcolm David Kelley wird von unten gefilmt, wodurch sein offensichtliches Wachstum etwas kompensiert wird. Ähnliche Einstellungen wurden in den Episoden und verwendet. Intern wird die Thematik ebenfalls behandelt, als Locke Sawyer berichtet, dass Walt „größer“ wirkte. * Im Gegensatz zu den beiden vorherigen Staffeln wurde das Finale dieser Staffel in Großbritannien und Australien nicht geteilt. In Großbritannien wurden die ersten beiden Staffeln auf Channel 4 gezeigt und diese Staffel auf Sky One. Der irische Sender RTE2 hat diese Episode auch als einzelne gezeigt. In anderen Ländern (wie zum Beispiel Deutschland) wird die Episode in zwei Teile geteilt. Dabei wird ein Gespräch zwischen Jack und Kate verlegt. Die Szene findet ursprünglich zwischen Lockes Begegnung mit Walt und Jacks Vorausblende bei dem Bestattungsunternehmen statt. Sie wurde etwas vorverlegt, um Platz für den „Zuvor bei Lost“-Abschnitt zu schaffen. Als Resultat endet der erste Teil mit der Szene von Locke und Walt und der zweite Teil beginnt sofort mit einer Vorausblende. * Einige Wochen vor der Ausstrahlung hat Lostfan108 eine detaillierte Zusammenfassung dieser Doppelepisode veröffentlicht, die auch die finale Szene „Snake in the Mailbox“ umfasst. Dadurch entstanden viele Kontroversen bei ABC, Disney und den Produzenten Damon Lindelof und Carlton Cuse, die daraufhin Untersuchungen in die Wege geleitet haben, um das Informationsleck aufzuspüren. * Die Szene mit Sarah im Krankenhaus wurde am Set von „''Grey's Anatomy''“ gefilmt. Diese Serie ist auch von ABC. * Am 30. Januar 2008 hat ABC eine erweiterte Version dieser Episode ausgestrahlt. Dabei werden in mehreren Szenen Hinweistafeln eingeblendet, die zusätzlich Informationen und Hintergründe liefern. Damit sollten neue Zuschauer für die 4. Staffel gewonnen werden. Bloopers und Drehbuchfehler * Als die Überlebenden die Wanderung zum Sendeturm beginnen, befindet sich das Meer auf ihrer rechten Seite. Später befindet sich das Meer auf ihrer linken Seite. * Jack nimmt sich die Zeitung von dem Sitz links von ihm mit seiner linken Hand. In der nächsten Szene hat er sie bereits in seiner rechten Hand. * Als Jack aufsteht, um mit seiner Ex-Frau Sarah zu reden, vergrößert sich die Bandage an seiner Stirn. In der nächsten Szene ist sie wieder normal. * Als Bonnie und Greta beschließen, Ben zu kontaktieren, betritt Bonnie den Raum durch eine offene Tür. In der nächsten Szene ist die Tür geschlossen und Bonnie öffnet sie und geht erneut hindurch. * Als Charlie wiederholt: „''Verständigen wir Ben''“, ist Blut auf seiner rechten Wange. In der nächsten Szene ist das Blut wieder weg. * Als Mikhail auf Desmond schießt, benutzt er das falsche Auge zum Zielen. Er zielt dabei mit dem Auge, das ihm eigentlich fehlt. Wiederkehrende Themen * Jack beschließt, Selbstmord zu begehen und wird durch einen Autounfall davon abgehalten. * Jack sagt, kurz bevor er springen will, "Vergib mir." * Jack rettet eine 42-jährige Frau und ihren 8-jährigen Sohn. * Jack wird als Held bezeichnet. * Jacks Ex-Frau Sarah ist schwanger. * Mikhail ist erstmals ohne Augenklappe zu sehen. * Lockes Szene beginnt mit einer Nahaufnahme von seinem Auge. * Jacks Wunde wird mit 8 Stichen genäht. * Das Logo der Spiegel-Station besteht aus einer analogen Uhr mit gleichlangen Zeigern, die auf 8:15 oder 3:40 steht. * Sowohl Locke als auch Jack beschließen, Selbstmord zu begehen und ändern ihre Meinung. * Richard Alpert und Mikhail spielen Schach. * Da Sawyer sein Lebensziel erreicht hat, als er Anthony Cooper, den echten „Sawyer“, gefunden und umgebracht hat, ändert er sein Verhalten und hört auf, Spitznamen zu verwenden. * Charlie wird von Greta und Bonnie gefesselt. * Als Sarah das Behandlungszimmer betritt, hängt an der Tür hinter ihr ein spanisches Poster mit Informationen über Schwangerschaft. Darauf steht: „Antes de que te des cuenta que estás embarazada …“ („Bevor Sie realisieren, dass Sie schwanger sind …“) * Sawyer und Juliet gehen zurück, um Jin, Bernard und Sayid zu retten. * Juliet erfindet ein Waffenversteck, damit sie die Gruppe verlassen kann. * Juliet sagt, dass sie zurückgeht, um ihr Karma zu verbessern. * Die Anderen drohen damit, Jin zu erschießen, damit Bernard redet. * Ben hat die Anderen über den Status der Spiegel-Station angelogen. * Greta und Bonnie leben seit einer Weile auf Bens geheime Anweisung hin in der Spiegel-Station. * Mehrere Andere sterben bei dem Angriff auf das Lager der Überlebenden. * Charlie singt „''You All Everybody“, um Desmonds Ankunft in der Spiegel-Station zu verbergen. * Jack sieht sich einen Beitrag von Action 8 News an. Action 8 News hat auch über Hurleys Lotteriegewinn und seinen Erwerb von Mr. Cluck's Hühnchenbude berichtet. Kulturelle Referenzen * „ “: Der Titel der Episode und der Name der Station sind Bezüge zu diesem Kinderbuch von Lewis Carroll. * „ “: Rose verlangt, dass Bernard sagt: „''Ich bin Zahnarzt. Ich bin nicht Rambo.“ Dies ist ein Bezug zu dieser bekannten Actionfilmreihe über einen Einzelkämpfer, der von Sylvester Stallone gespielt wird. * „'' “: ** '' : Naomi nennt Jack „Moses“, nach dem biblischen Charakter, der die Israeliten aus der Herrschaft der Ägypter befreit und dann durch die Wüste geführt hat. Er war ein religiöser Anführer, Gesetzgeber, Prophet, Armeeführer und Historiker. * : Juliet erklärt, dass sie zum Strand zurückgeht, um ihr Karma zu verbessern. Dabei handelt es sich um ein spirituelles Konzept, nach dem jede Tat eine Wirkung hat. Gute Taten erzeugen ein positives Karma während schlechte Taten ein schlechtes erzeugen. In einigen Religionen spielt es eine Rolle bei der Wiedergeburt: Es hängt von dem Karma ab, in welcher Form man wiedergeboren wird. * : Auf Bens Karte steht die Notiz „Pascal Flats“ („Pascal-Ebene“). Dies könnte ein Bezug zu diesem französischen Philosophen sein. * : Charlie nennt Mikhail „Zyklop“ nach dem einäugigen Riesen aus der griechischen Mythologie. * „'Valhalla Rising'“: Eine Ausgabe dieses Buch von Clive Cussler aus dem Jahr 2001 steht in Bens Bücherregal. * „'' “: Laut den Kommentartafeln der erweiterten Version dieser Episode wurde Charlies Mission durch Han Solos Mission nach Endor in dem Film „''Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter“ inspiriert. * Das Kennzeichen von Jacks Auto ist in zwei weiteren Filmen zu sehen: * „'' “: Mehrere Mini Cooper, die an einem Überfall beteiligt sind, haben das Kennzeichen. * „ ''“: Das Auto von „Trish“, der weiblichen Protagonistin, in die der Hauptcharakter verliebt ist, hat das Kennzeichen. Literarische Methoden Gegenüberstellung * Wie der Titel impliziert thematisiert diese Episode „Spiegelbilder“: ** In der Vorausblende ist Jack niedergeschlagen und depressiv, während er auf der Insel ein Anführer ist. ** Sowohl Locke auf der Insel als auch Jack in der Vorausblende erwägen in dieser Episode, Selbstmord zu begehen und überdenken diese Entscheidung wieder. * Die erste Vorausblende ähnelt der ersten Rückblende der Pilotepisode: ** Jack bittet die Flugbegleiterin um einen weiteren Drink. In der Rückblende gibt Cindy Chandler ihm zusätzlichen Alkohol, während die Flugbegleiterin der Vorausblende den Alkohol verweigert. ** Flug 815 ist zunächst nur in eine kleine Turbulenz geraten, bevor es abgestürzt ist. In der Vorausblende bleibt es bei der Turbulenz. ** In beiden Szenen ist der Bestimmungsort des Flugs Los Angeles. Vorahnungen * Ben sagt, dass er Alex zu ihrer „neuen Familie“ bringen wird. Als sie auf die Überlebenden treffen, enthüllt er, dass Rousseau ihre Mutter ist. Querverweise * Rose erwähnt Jacks Spruch „Zusammen Leben - Alleine sterben“. Dieser Ausdruck stammt aus seiner ersten „großen“ Ansprache in der Episode . Das Finale der 2. Staffel trägt diesen Titel und Kate verwendet den Ausdruck in der Episode . * Ben erklärt Alex, dass er Karl hat einsperren lassen, weil er Angst hatte, dass Alex von ihm schwanger wird. * Richard Alpert spielt gegen Mikhail Schach. Mikhail hat lange Zeit in der Flammen-Station gelebt und gearbeitet, deren Computer mit einem Schachprogramm getarnt war. Erst wenn man das Schachprogramm besiegt hat, gewährte einem der Computer manuellen Zugriff auf verschiedene Optionen (unter anderem auch der Zugriff auf die Sonarboje). * Die erste Vorausblende ähnelt der ersten Rückblende der Pilotepisode: Darin hat Jack um einen weiteren Drink gebeten und kurz darauf geriet das Flugzeug in eine Turbulenz, bevor es abgestürzt ist. * Sawyer fragt Juliet, woran er und Kate arbeiten mussten, während sie in der Gefangenschaft der Anderen waren. * Jack sieht sich einen Nachrichtenbeitrag von Action 8 News über den Autounfall an. Action 8 News hat auch über andere Ereignisse der Überlebenden berichtet, zum Beispiel Hurleys Lotteriegewinn und sein Erwerb von Mr. Cluck's Hühnchenbude. Zitate Rose: Jack, wenn du jetzt „Gemeinsam leben und Allein sterben“ sagst, schlage ich dir ins Gesicht. Offene Fragen * Was ist der Tempel und wo ist er? * Welchen Auftrag sollten Bonnie und Greta in Kanada ausführen? * Was ist mit Jack passiert, dass er abhängig von Alkohol und Tabletten ist? * Warum will Jack Selbstmord begehen? * Wen versucht Jack anzurufen? * Was steht in dem Zeitungsartikel, den Jack einsteckt, und wieso ist er für ihn von so großer Bedeutung? * Von wem ist Sarah schwanger? * Warum sieht Locke Walt? * Von welcher Aufgabe spricht Walt? * Was weiß Ben über Naomis Leute und woher weiß er es? Siehe auch * Bilder der Episode Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 3